


Her Overbearing Vampire

by Ciethrasi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciethrasi/pseuds/Ciethrasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a vampire takes a bite out of an anemic woman? Well if you read you'll find out. (I'm not good at summaries and It's my first thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The slight unfamiliar creaking to the bed had told her that she wasn’t the one there. Her body tensed as she felt a shadow drawing nearer; drawing out a hitched breath, she cuddled closer into her comforter and hoped that the presence would disappear. There were only two ways that the individual could have entered her room. She had either brought them home in a drunken stupor or she had left the large glass windows to her balcony opened again. All she knew was that she hoped that it wasn’t the latter. She wasn’t ready to die at the hands of a crazed psycho killer. Her ears perked at the sounds of her comforter being rustled and froze.

She held her breath, eyes tearing up at the thought of her tragic death. She hadn’t even gone to her first day of work yet, she was too young to die now at the hands of a killer. Suddenly she felt icy cold fingertips grip her neck and tilt it to the side. Warm breath fanning onto her neck, causing the little hairs upon it to stand up. Jesus Christ on a stick, please no… she thought to herself in panic.

She felt faint at this very moment as she felt lips pressed at her neck. Wait.. lips? She wondered. Her body relaxed and the thought came to her that it was probably the former and she had probably brought the stranger home after a drunken night out in town. Then she felt something pierce her neck and suck. Suddenly the stranger drew back and spat the contents of their mouth out on her.

“What-” She started.

“What the fuck is this?!” The voice sneered.

“What is what? You bloody spat on me!” She screeched.

Violently jerking herself up into a sitting position, she reached her fingertips to her cheek. It was dark in her room and she could barely see the liquid on her fingers, but the scent of it was off, it was rich, and had a metallic scent to it. The feeling of something dripping down her neck brought her fingers to her neck and press it gently against the skin there and the same metallic liquid was now dripping from her neck.

“You taste fucken awful, what the heck is that?”

“What do you even mean by taste? What kind of idiot bites someone as foreplay?”

“Foreplay what the fuck is it with people these days? all you think about is sex!”

“Well then what the heck were you doing?”

There was a pause. It seemed like the other person in the room couldn’t quite explain what they were doing to her. Both sat in complete silence as she glared at him in the darkness. Whilst he could only stare back in her with what looked like a confused and somewhat alarmed expression.

“Well, are you going to answer me?” She sighed.

There was a sound a slight mumble coming from the male. It was so quiet that could barely make out what he was saying to her. Giving him an irritated gaze she ran her hands through her obsidian black hair.

“What was that could you repeat it?”

“I was trying to drink your blood…” He mumbled quietly once again.

“What was that?”

“I was trying to drink your blood!” He half yelled at her.

It took her a little while to process what the male in the room had said, however it only took her a second to shiver. Only one thing came to mind was that he was into vampire play, but then again he had told her it wasn’t for sex. He of course had noticed the shocked expression on her face, followed by an expression of disgust, which finally turned into an expressionless silence.

“I’m a vampire, it’s sort of what I do,” he said at last.

A snort of laughter could be heard coming from the woman in the room as she clutched her

stomach and looked at him as if he were insane. She had expected for him to tell her that it was some kind of kinky fetish he had or at least that it was a joke, however, he stayed silent. Looking at her with an unamused expression with his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn’t believe that he had deluded himself to thinking that he were a vampire.

The concept of vampires had always been a popular concept to women. Especially the the fact that Twilight’s Edward and Jacob seemed to stir something inside women all around the nation. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She had always thought that Twilight films had never really did the books any justice.

“You’re actually serious aren’t you?”

“Oh so you actually get it now don-..” He began

“Prove it,” She interrupted.

“What? You know you should be scared..”

“You literally just look like a normal man, how do I know you’re not lying?”

“And you look like a hobo, but I could be wrong,” He replied curtly.

“Touche, but still prove it to me.”

She could hear him groan in frustration and the sound of rustling was heard coming from the bed as he moved himself off of the bed. Soon enough she heard the sounds of him palming the walls in search for her light switch and patiently waited for him to prove himself to her. The sound of the click wasn’t the only thing that told her that he had found the light. Blinding light flooded her eyes and she hissed, pulling the covers over her head and howling in dramatic pain.

“Christ woman, you’re worse with light than I am…” He smirked in an amused tone.

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t like being thrust into the light as soon as I wake up okay?” She grumbled, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Once again she had been plunged into the light as he ripped her covers from her, almost pulling her out with them. Opening her mouth she almost swore at him, stopping short as she took in his appearance. He was over six ft in height and had dark hair that reached just below his ears. His hair was styled immaculately without a single strand out of place, not only that but he was dressed in a messy yet sophisticated way. What with his white dress shirt that was folded up to his elbows, showcasing his arms that made her ovaries stir in excitement. He wore a pair of black slacks and dress shoes that glistened in the light that her room provided.

Whereas she sat upon her bed wearing an old and baggy band shirt she had gotten when she was a teenager, which was paired with track suit pants that were way too big for her. Not to mention her long obsidian hair that usually flowed down in curls was now sticking out in every direction. So in turn, whereas she looked like a train wreck, he was pristine and perfect aside from the wrinkles that he had gained from laying in bed with her.

“Are you done gaping at me hobo?” He questioned with a glint of amusement in his eye.

“I wasn’t gaping, you over dressed poof,” She grumbled back indignity.

“I would take that offense to that but I have to prove myself, your majesty,” He teased, even going as far as to bow to her.

“You know for someone I invited into my home, you are very rude,” She had pointed out.

“That would be if you had invited me in, but you didn’t,” He stated, “You should really think about closing those balcony doors, Sweetheart.”

Suddenly a chill ran down her back as she noticed that her balcony doors were wide open and blowing in the icy winds from the cold terrain outside of her apartment building. Slowly she pushed herself from her bed, almost stumbling and falling to her face. Making her way to her balcony, she stared at the doors. Her body froze again and a sense of dread flooded her body as she felt the icy cold fingers she had felt previously wrap around her neck and tilt her head backwards. Shit, I shouldn’t have let my guard down.. She thought to herself. Struggling to break free of his hold, she felt his fingers tighten around her jaw. He was a lot stronger than she was and she felt faint as a complete stranger, who was possibly an axe murderer without the axe.

“Now sweetheart, say goodnight,” He whispered almost sweetly into her ear.

Opening his mouth he brought it to her neck and pierced the layer of flesh keeping him from her warm blood. She cringed, this hurt a lot more than it had the first time, her fists clenching from the pain. She heard him gulp once before he had pushed her away quickly.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You taste disgusting!” he screeched.

Bringing his forearm to his lips he wiped his lips of her blood and gazed at her in disgust. His eyes were pitch back, aside from the pupil which glowed red and contrasted greatly against the red. Veins popped out from around his eyes and flowed with what looked like blood, only darker.

“I-I’m anemic?” She had offered weakly.

Her hand came to her neck as she attempted to stop the blood flowing from her neck. She felt faint and paled to a sickly colour. Her vision blurred slightly as she tried to remain conscious. The fact was that she was loosing blood a little more quickly than she thought she would. The stranger in the room glanced at her, still trying to get the taste of her blood out from his mouth as fast as possible.

“Can’t you take something for that? I mean that shit is nasty to drink, let alone have it run though your body,” He muffled through his arm.

“You know I hate to break it to you, but I’m kind of bleeding out here!” she half yelled, getting annoyed of his attitude to her.

It wasn’t as if she had wanted him to bite into her and suck on her blood or anything. He made the choice of biting her twice in one night, let alone one hour. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him when he said that he was a vampire, but his attitude alone frustrated her enough to the point of not caring. Deep down, yes a part of her was scared of him, however right now at that moment she just wanted to stop bleeding.

“Oh right, you’re kind of dying there,” He began in an unamused tone, “Where do you keep the first aid kit and your towels?”

“Are you serious? They’re in the bathroom,” She groaned in frustration.

“Alright, alright, it’s not like I’m the one living here..” He mumbled under his breath.

Grabbing the closet thing she could, she chucked it at him angrily. It was obvious that she was telling him to just get her the help she needed in a very violent way. Rolling his eyes he walked out from her room, and walked down the hallway. After he had disappeared she sat on the ground where she was thrown and took the pressure off of her wound. Her hand was drenched by her blood and so was her favourite shirt as well. She just sat for a moment, glaring at the space where her attacker had stood.

“Fuck..” She sighed to herself.

Throwing her head back she watched as the ceiling of her room began to slowly spin. Her vision slowly got worse, the longer she had allowed the blood to flow from her wound. She was beginning to see black spots in her vision and her head felt light, however her body felt the opposite. Her body felt like heavy lead and she swore she could feel herself sinking slowly into the ground.

“Your nurse is here to help!” He called excitedly, even managing to find a nurse cap somewhere and popping it on top of his head.

“I wouldn’t need help if you hadn’t done this in the first place..” She pointed out curtly.

“No need to be so upset, considering I’m helping you now instead of leaving you to die,” He stated.

She really wasn’t in the mood to take any of his shit. Especially since he was now acting as if he hadn’t been the cause of the predicament. Of course he was one of the most attractive males she had seen in a long time, however that didn’t change the fact that he was an absolute twat. She glared at him as he pressed a wet towel against her neck and wiped away at the blood before searching the first aid kit for a bandage big enough to cover her wound. He placed a cotton square onto her wound before wrapping the bandage around her neck and pinning it in place.

“Now back to the real issue, you need to see a doctor,” He chirped.

“You think? I mean my throat just got torn open…” She growled.

“No I mean because your blood tastes disgusting,” He stated, “I’m going to book you a doctors appointment.”

“What the fuck? You really don’t have to do that, just lea-”

“Take these iron supplements too.”

“Where did you even get the-”

“Just shut up and take them and don’t forget to go outside for some vitamin D, you’re pale like a ghost,” He rambled.

“Just wait a freaking moment! What right do you have to tell me what to do?” She huffed.

“I’m going to check up on you weekly and make sure you’re taking them,”

“Are you even listening to me right now? that’s not necessary!”

“Oh and we should also work on your dietary plan and add in foods rich in iron an-”

“Are you always this involved with your meals?” She asked sarcastically.

She raised a brow at him as she watched him open his mouth and close it again, as if he were going to say something. She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and glare at her angrily with his cheeks puffing out. He almost looked like a child at this very moment. If it weren’t for the fact that he towered over her small stature.

“I don’t think I like your tone missy..” He spat.

“I don’t think I like your presence.. sir,” She sassed back to him.

“Well you’ll have to deal with it,” He argued looking down at his watch, “I’ll be back tomorrow with your Doctors appointment.”

With that he had strolled right past her and jumped off the ledge of her balcony. Quickly running to her balcony, she had half expected to see his body slumped on the pavement and drowning in his own blood. It had surprised her however, to see that he had disappeared without a sight, the only remanent of his appearance was the bandage wrapped tightly around her neck. Sighing to herself she watched as the first streak of light hit the sky. The sun slowly creeping out from the darkness in order to tell everyone that it was a start to a new day.

Glancing over at her alarm clock she noticed the time. 4:55AM. She had two hours before she would start her first shift working as a barista at the local cafe. Hearing a buzz, she turned her attention to her smartphone that sat nicely upon her desk, attached to her charger. After yanking from charger from it’s port and checked the message. She took a quick glance at her phone for a second.

VAMPIREDUDE: remember to take ur pills.

Quickly grabbing her phone she stared at the message in horror. The mere fact that he seemed so determined on ensuring her health was a somewhat strange concept, and caused the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand. Her phone buzzed again, causing her body to stiffen. Slowly she reached for the phone and stared at the screen. Caller ID on the screen had said Zelra.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Are you excited for your first day at work baby girl?” Zelra chirped.

“You see I don’t understand how you’re bright and happy at five in the morning, honestly,” She huffed.

“Well some of us like mornings, unlike miss grumpy pants here!” She defended.

“Well some of us wake up after the birds are chirping, not before .”

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine this morning…” She began, “ Honestly Carla..”

“You know me, I’m just not a morning person, besides how do you even get up at this time?”

“Wellll! My body just so happens to wake me up at this time.”

Carla smiled slightly, Zelra had remained the same even after ten years apart from her. It was Carla’s decision to move from the city to her home town in order to attend the same college as her childhood friend. It was comforting to know that even after such a long time apart she could bring the best out of her. Moments later the phone call had ended and she had noticed that she had received more than a few messages.

VAMPIREDUDE: r u taking ur pills?

ill know if u dnt

just take them

It finally dawned on her that she was going to trapped with a more troublesome pest than she was capable of handling. Not to mention the fact that he was also using text talk and she didn’t know how long she’d be able to stand this stalker vampire of her’s. Staring at the bottle of iron supplements she stared at it as if it would spill out some kind of black sludge and drag her off to the depths of hell. It’s not like he’ll really find out right? She thought to herself. She hesitated a moment, opening the lid of the bottle and stared at the contents in mild disgust. He won’t find out, she thought to herself, screwing the lid onto the bottle and chucking it onto her bed, walking off to the bathroom without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

The café was open bright and early, and she had been the one to start the opening procedure. She honestly had no idea why her boss would trust her with such a job so soon after starting, there she was in charge of the store before her boss came in at lunch. She would have been lying if she said she wasn’t thinking that this would be a bludge job. Especially since it was a local Café. It had been busier than she had initially thought it would. People came in and out of the old Café doors. Some ordering a simple latte whilst others ordered an abundance of coffees enough to keep an elephant up all night. Most likely for their office jobs, but it certainly kept her busy enough not to think of the delightful cookies which were in the jar perched above the cakes. 

She was almost drooling at the sight of freshly baked strawberry cheesecake cookies, which were certain to be soft and gooey and utterly mouth-watering. The sound of her phone buzzing in her apron pocket was just enough to drag her away from the thought of eloping with the cookies to some far away corner. Which meant she was going to take the jar and hide herself in the corner of the staff room and devour them until she was positively rushing with a sugar high. 

Glaring at her pocket, she knew that only one person was going to be texting her. He hadn’t stopped texting since the last time she had read his messages, which was just before she had taken her shower. Considering she hadn’t given him the decency to reply to him, she probably had it coming to her, however the man did not know when to stop. Her phone had been going off like a demon possessed in her pocket ever since she had opened up the Café. 

“Hi I’d like to order a Piccolo and two of those strawberry cheesecake cookies,” A voice interrupted.

“Yes, certainly! Have here or take away?” She chirped brightly to the male who had ordered.

“Have here,” He replied, blatantly looking her up and down.

“What type of milk?” She queried, taking notice of his behaviour.

“Full cream is good,” He said, not taking his eyes off of her body.

Smiling tightly at him and nodded, taking the jug out of the fridge she filled it halfway with full cream milk. Taking the thermometer on the counter and putting it into the milk, she purged the wand and began to texture the milk for his Piccolo. Tempering it to the correct heat before she walked over to the coffee grinder and flicking the correct amount of grinded coffee into her group head and tamping it before fixing it onto the machine. Grabbing the Piccolo glass, she ran the coffee through the machine and checked the crema before she had poured the milk into a latte art type style. Placing it onto the serving plate with a spoon and two sachets of sugars. 

She hesitated to remove the cookies from the jar and place them on a plate for him. Almost whimpering as she handed her babies over to the perverse stranger who was staring at her with a look she did not like. Expressing a tight expression on her face she handed the man her children and watched him take off with them to his table, along with his drink. Staring at the jar, she sighed, there were two less for her to devour later on. 

“You know Carla, it’s not nice to stare at customers with distain,” Her boss, Dean throatily laughed.

“But he took my babies!” She whined quietly. 

Dean rolled his eyes at her and shook his head before a mischievous grin crossed his face. Sliding his hand into the cookie jar he grasped a cookie. Clearly taking delight from the gasp of pain coming from her as he did so. Taking it from the jar he brought it to his mouth and took the biggest bite out of it before grinning at her and putting the lid back on. Sometimes Carla thought that Dean just liked teasing her because of her obsession with those cookies ever since she first saw them. She had gotten along with Dean as soon as she had applied for the job and he continued to torture her like how he had in the job interview.

“No eating behind the counter Dean!” She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him like a scolding mother.

“Hey, I’m the boss, it’s the pros of this job,” He chuckled, taking another humongous bite. 

“I hate you,” she whimpered as she watched yet another one of her beautiful babies being eaten by another person. 

“No you don’t, and you have another customer,” He laughed, walking back into his office. 

Carla turned around and served the customer before her. The joking around and the teasing had taken her mind off of the abundance of text messages that were being sent to her phone which vibrated in her apron pocket. Time fly by so quickly working in the café that she hadn’t even noticed that she had done a ten-hour shift without a single break. 

“Carla, clock off, you’re done for the day,” Dean stated as he patted her head.

“Okay, but can I…” She trailed off.

“Yes you can, but you can only take two,” He replied, not even looking at her as he served a customer who just walked in. 

“Did I tell you I love you?” She grinned.

“No, but you need to get your butt out of here,” He chuckled.

Carla reached for a couple of those delicious strawberry cheesecake cookies and placed them in a white takeaway paper bag before rushing into the staff room. Changing into her skinny jeans and her plaid top, she put her uniform back into her locker after removing her phone from the apron pocket. Carla tossed her messenger bag over her shoulder and clocked herself out. Staring down at the bag of cookies in her hand, she broke off a piece and moaned in utter please as she tasted the chunks of white chocolate and strawberry melting on her tongue. Her phone buzzed again. There’s no harm in checking my messages now is there? She thought to herself. 

There were twenty messages on her phone, about fifty missed calls and ten voice messages, all from the same person. Carla was amazed how much one person could do though out the span of ten hours. There was one thing for sure, he was obsessive, very obsessive. She decided to check the text messages first.

VAMPIREDUDE: did u take them? 7:46AM  
wtf u didnt take them 8:00AM  
y arnt u txting me bck? 9:30AM  
answer my calls… 10:25AM  
wtf y arnt u answring? 10:30AM  
i bookd u an appt tomrrow can you come? 11:00AM  
u bttr go btch i went to all the effort 11:15AM  
u r being vry rude rn 12:00PM  
ffs jst answr damit 12:45PM

Carla cringed at his use of text talk. As an English major it was one of the worst things that she could had seen. It was so bad. Not only was he being very obsessive by he hadn’t even tried to text her with proper words. For an old vampire dude his spelling is deplorable... she thought to herself. She had enough of reading it all and scrolled to the last message that he had sent her. Checking the last message, he had sent her she winced a little.

VAMPIREDUDE: im comin at 6 4:55PM

It looked as if he had sent the message at least a minute or two ago. Stuffing her phone quickly back into her messenger bag and quickly and brushed the message off. He couldn’t possibly get into her apartment if she locked it properly this time. Definitely, he wouldn’t be able to get in if she locked it properly. It was a great thing that she didn’t have her classes until the next day or else she’d be coming home to a very angry looking vampire waiting outside her door. 

When Carla had arrived at her apartment complex, she glanced around warily in the lobby before entering the lift to her apartment floor. When the elevator had dinged to let her know that she was at her destination she gulped. He was surely waiting for her outside her door impatiently. Probably ready to scream at her and man handle her again. When the elevator doors had opened she peered into the hallway. There were no signs of her obsessive vampire to be seen, but just in case, she rushed to her door and unlocked it. Slamming it shut and locking it behind her. Glancing around her apartment, she heard no sounds. Silence greeted her and she was thankful for it. 

Rushing to all points of entry for her home she locked them abruptly. There’s no way he can come in now, she thought to herself proudly. Walking over to her couch she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked it on. Changing it to Netflix immediately and choosing her favourite show. The clock above her flat screen told her to was five to six. Carla placed the remote down on the coffee table and stared at the clock a little longer whilst the show played in the background. It was six, and he was nowhere to be seen. Checking her phone, she had received no new messages. 

Finally, she relaxed and collapsed on her couch with an oomph. It was then that she had frozen in sheer terror. She was sitting on someone’s lap. Arms snaking around her thin waist. Slowly she turned her head and there he was, just holding onto her with the most irritated glint in his eyes. 

“So I noticed you tried to lock me out,” He noted. 

“I... I… uhh…” She stuttered. 

“I mean it would have worked if I hadn’t already been here when you did it,” He laughed tightly.

“Well… that’s… good news…” She replied, perspiring slightly at the thought of what he’d do to her.

“You see, I wouldn’t be quite as annoyed, but you never even bothered to reply to my text messages,” He began, “Answer my calls, or even listen to my simple order of taking your iron supplements.”

Carla quickly tried to get up to get out of his grasps, however he held onto her tighter this time. She swore she saw a smirk of enjoyment cross his features. The damn bastard was enjoying putting her in this situation. 

“You see; I was just doing this out of the kindness of m-...”

“Bullshit, kindness of your heart my ass, you just want me as a meal!” she cut off. 

“Well you see buttercup, that may be part of the reason, but honestly there’s no reason not to take my kindness,” he said tightly.

“Maybe because you’re an obsessive freak!” She screeched.

Carla struggled to free herself from his grasps but to no avail. It seemed like he wouldn’t release his grip around her waist. Her struggling had only served to amuse him more. When she had pulled herself from him once more, he had released her, causing her to go toppling forwards into the coffee table. Squeezing her eyes and awaiting the impact she realised it never came. Only now, she had realised that she had her body pressed tightly against his.


End file.
